


First Meeting

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad and Hakuei meeting each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give more attention to this pairing because I love it so much.

She had only just returned home when her younger brother announced that he would go study abroad. Hakuei was completely caught off guard by this sudden news and wasn’t sure what to do. It’s not that she didn’t want Hakuryuu to study, in fact it made her happy to see him so enthusiastic about it, but why did it have to be abroad? The Kou Empire had a variety of good studying material as well as some great scholars. It shouldn’t be hard for a prince to get the best to teach him. So why did he chose to go to Sindria? For as far as she knew, Sindria was only a small island. Would going there really benefit him in his studies? Hakuei worried endlessly about her younger brother as she made her way towards her room.

After some time, the princess let out a deep sigh. Why was she worrying so much. Hakuryuu was old enough to be able to take care of himself and she did a good job herself in teaching him everything she knew. There shouldn’t be anything to be worried about. So then why was she feeling uncomfortable about this. She let out another sigh as she continued to walk. It was only then that she noticed someone in front of her acting suspiciously.

_Kougyoku?_ Why was she looking around the corner as if she were stalking someone? She approached her cousin in confusing. “What’s going on?” She asked, making Kougyoku jump out of shock.

The younger princess turned around with a surprised look on her face. She didn’t expect anyone to be around, much less for it to be her cousin. “H-H-Hakuei?!” Kougyoku was in too much of a shock to say anything. Was she caught looking at _him_? Have her feelings been revealed? The princess’ face turned red from embarrassment. There’s no way she could talk herself out of this.

Hakuei noticed how her cousin’s face turned red, causing her to worry about her. “Is everything alright?”

Kougyoku shook her head in return. “Everything is alright!” She tried to smile as normally as possible. _Please don’t ask more..._ She was too embarrassed to talk about her feelings right now.

Curiosity got to Hakuei and she decided to look around the corner to see what Kougyoku was looking at. She barely managed to see three man walking in the opposite direction from where they were, when she suddenly got pulled back. The younger princess was holding tightly onto her arms and her face had turned completely red. Seeing her like this made it all too obvious for Hakuei to know what was going on.

“Who was that person just now?” She asked with a slightly teasing voice. Hakuei was aware that her cousin was feeling too embarrassed, but she couldn’t help but ask anyway.

“T-That is...” Kougyoku hesitated for a bit before she continued. Her face had turned even redder than it was before. “He is Sinbad. King of Sindria.” She took a deep breath after saying this. Having let this out made her feel a bit relieved, but she feared the other questions her cousin might have. She looked up at Hakuei, but the expression she saw was something she did not expect to see.

The older princess looked surprised at the younger girl. _Sindria? Isn’t that where Hakuryuu wants to study?_ She thought to herself. The timing for the king to visit the Kou Empire was too perfect. It almost felt like fate. This was the perfect chance to get to know what kind of person the king is and if sending Hakuryuu over to Sindria is indeed a good idea. “Kougyoku, do you know the king?”

“I do...” Kougyoku replied weakly. Seeing the surprised expression on her cousin’s face worried her a little. What if she were to get interested in Sinbad as well? The younger girl could feel her confidence drop a little. She was aware that Hakuei was a beautiful woman, and she always admired her for her strong personality. This is why having her cousin as her rival would be the worst, but Kougyoku tried to not let this bring her down. She had the advantage of knowing Sinbad. Surely, she didn’t know him that well, but she still knew him better than her cousin did.

“Can you tell me what kind of person he is?” Hakuei continued to ask. She was too caught up in her own worries about her little brother, to notice that Kougyoku was feeling uncomfortable. Right now she just wanted to know if he was someone that could be trusted or not.

Kougyoku hesitated for a bit before answering the question. She wasn’t sure if it were better to answer it at all or not. What if she ended up liking him as well? Would it be better to not tell anything? The more she thought about these things the more she worried about it.

It was now that Hakuei realized how her cousin was feeling, which made her feel a bit bad. “I’m sorry. Please don’t worry too much.” She smiled gently at Kougyoku. “I just wanted to know if he’s someone I can trust Hakuryuu with.”

The younger girl let out sigh of relief after hearing the explanation. This made a lot more sense to her than Hakuei getting interested in someone she didn’t even know. She laughed at herself for worrying needlessly about such things and returned the smile to her older cousin. “You don’t have to worry. Sinbad is a great person!”

“I see. Hearing that from you relieves me.” Even though she said this, Hakuei couldn’t help but still feel a bit uncomfortable about Hakuryuu going to Sindria. Maybe she was just thinking to much, but for now she decided to trust Kougyoku’s opinion on the king of Sindria.

After talking a bit longer, they decided to part ways and Hakuei finally continued to her room where she lay down on her bed. She was glad she got to talk to Kougyoku, and felt less worried about her younger brother. Still she felt it would be great if she could talk to the king personally for more assurance, but she tried not to put too much hope into this. It’s already hard enough to meet the king of the Kou Empire, let alone if he’s from some other country.

Sinbad... Hakuei repeated that her cousin told her in her head. The name sounded strangely familiar, but she couldn’t recall where she heard it before. It took her some time, but she finally remembered where she heard that name before. _Ah, didn’t Judal mentioned it some time?_ She remembered hearing the magi complain about how he was rejected by him. At least Hakuei assumed it was the same person. _But to reject Judal..._ He must be quite a great person. The princess started to grow more curious about the king of Sindria. As she continued to think about what kind of person Sinbad might be, she gradually started to feel tired, and before she realized it she had fallen asleep.

 

The next morning, Hakuei woke up realizing that she hadn’t changed her clothes at all. She felt slightly embarrassed with herself. How could she have been so deep in her thoughts that she even forgot to change? It was a first for her. And to think her last thoughts before sleeping were about someone she hadn’t met before. In fact, she didn’t even know how he looked like, except for the glimpse of his back she managed to get the previous day. But even that wasn’t to clear in her memory. She sighed in disappointment with herself.

After taking a quick shower and changing into some clean clothes, Hakuei finally left her room. She wasn’t feeling hungry yet, so instead of eating some breakfast she went on a stroll outside. She loved the feeling of the early morning breeze. It always managed to calm her down from whatever worries she was having and this morning it was no different.

She tried to clear her mind and enjoyed the breeze as much as she could, when she heard a voice come from behind. “It’s a nice morning, isn’t it?” 

Hakuei turned around to see to whom that unfamiliar voice belonged to, but she didn’t knew much more after seeing the man. She looked more carefully to make sure he wasn’t anyone suspicious before she smiled at him. “Yes, it is.” She replied politely. He didn’t look like anyone bad, in fact he gave off an aura of quite a great person. And from the jewelry he was wearing she figured that he’s probably an important person. _It couldn’t be...or could it?_

“You’re not falling for me, are you?” The man asked as he noticed the princess staring at him and gave her a gentle smile.

“Ah no!” Hakuei quickly replied. She wouldn’t want to cause a misunderstanding, especially not if this was the king of Sindria. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” She bowed her head a bit in apology. 

“I was just joking.” The man laughed. “Though it is a bit disappointing that such a beautiful lady hasn’t come to fall for my charms.”

Hakuei wasn’t sure if these words were to make her feel flustered or uncomfortable, though she was leaning more towards the uncomfortable feel. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” She tried to remain polite. This couldn’t be the true personality of the king, right? No, maybe she’s mistaken and this is someone different.

“Ah no, please don’t apologize.” The man continued to smile at the princess. She seemed to be a pretty interesting lady, or at least he thought so. “Ah, how rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself yet.” He took Hakuei’s hand and bowed down a little. “I am Sinbad. King of Sindria.” After saying so he gentle kissed the back of Hakuei’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_So it really is him._ This was the first thought that came to her when the king introduced himself. It was only several seconds later that she realized that he had just kissed her hand. And as much as she hated to admit it, the kiss made her blush a little. With him acting like this, it wasn’t surprising that Kougyoku had fallen for him. “You really know how to charm a woman, don’t you?”

A surprised expression appeared on Sinbad’s face for several seconds, before it turned back into his gentle smile. “Oh? Does this mean I managed to charm you?" For a moment there he was almost convinced that he would be rejected by the lady in front of him, but from the looks of it he figured he’d might actually be successful this morning. This came as a relief to him. It hardly ever happened that he actually got rejected by the women he wooed.

“Not at all.” Hakuei tried to hide her true feelings behind a smile. She figured he would use it as his advantage if he found out that he managed to move her heart for a moment. This was something she didn’t want to happen. She refused to give in to the charms of a womanizer like him.

“Really?” Sinbad moved closer to the princess and place his hand gently under her chin and moved it up a little. He moved his face closer to Hakuei’s and stopped just before his nose touched her. Not once had he averted her gaze from her, but looked straight into her eyes while still smiling gently. “Then how come you’re all red?”

Hakuei’s face as had turned completely red as soon as the king got so close to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath, which caused her heart to beat much faster than it did before. She wanted to push the king away, to step back, but for some reason couldn’t get her a body to move. She was standing frozen on the spot. Frozen, despite feeling so hot. She wanted to say something, but there were no words that came to her. She was unable to do anything.

Sinbad took this silence as his chance to continue and closed the small distance that was left between them. He carefully placed his lips on Hakuei’s and kissed her gently, and slowly turned the kiss more passionately.

The touch of the man’s lips on hers came as a shock to Hakuei. Her initial thought was to push him away, but the shock still prevented her from moving. It was a strange feeling. It was quite awkward having to feel the warm breath brushing against her, not to mention the warm, soft lips. It was awkward, but not unpleasant. As the kiss continued she could slowly feel herself getting lost in the moment. As if she was being taken in by the kiss. She became oblivious of her surroundings, and completely forgot that she meant to reject. All she could was give in to the kiss, and enjoy the moment as she followed to king’s lead.

After what seemed like quite a long moment to Hakuei, the finally released each other. Sinbad couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “That was pretty good for a first time.” He said with a slightly teasing tone. And just as he expected, he noticed the lady blushing even more than she already did. It was a cute sight, and he couldn’t help but want to tease her a bit more.

Hakuei however didn’t seem to like this. She hated herself. How could she have let this happen? Never before has she let any guy lead her on like this, so why was it that she couldn’t reject it? She regretted not rejecting him. Not ignoring him when he started talking to her. This was the biggest mistake she had made in her life. How could she have kissed him? Of all the people, why did it have to be a king? She had to leave. To some place this man wouldn’t go. She made a quick bow towards Sinbad, while still feeling a bit flustered. “If you’ll excuse me, I will take my leave now.” She tried to talk as normally and polite as possible. She tried to give him her usual smile, but this refused to form on her face. She turned around, ready to go back inside the palace when suddenly she could feel her arm being gripped.

“Please wait.” Sinbad stopped her before she walked away. “At least tell me you name before you go.” He realized that she never told him this. He might be a womanizer, but he always liked to know the names of the women he tried to court. Whether he remembered it was a completely different story, though.

The princess hesitated for a bit, but then turned around to look at the king and politely bowed to him again. “My name is Ren Hakuei. First princess of the Kou Empire.” With that said, she left the king behind and made her way towards the palace.

Sinbad stood frozen from the shock. _Ren? First princess?_ He couldn’t believe this. It was his rule to never touch a princess, but today for the first time he broke it. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn’t he ask her name first? He didn’t know what to do or how to react, instead he just laughed at his own stupidity. “Jafar must never know about this.” He told himself. Just the thought of his adviser finding out about this scared him.


End file.
